Various means have been used in the prior art to release a personnel sensing device. One previous release method employed a pyrocord communication element and a thermite pellet to generate and melt a fusible joint. This prior art means was unsatisfactory because it produced a smoke and fire signature which made its position visible and in addition frequently damaged the trip line and switch elements of the sensor.
The present invention overcomes some of the aforementioned problems by having rugged reliable parts. The present device is capable of simultaneous release with other sensors, eliminates the smoke/fire signature, and does not degrade the trip line or switch elements.